supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superboy (Vol 6) 2
Synopsis for "Superboys And Their Toys" We go back one month to immediately after the massacre in the N.O.W.H.E.R.E lab. The Superboy feels guilt for the murders and Red tries her hardest to convince him it was a self defense mechanism because he felt threatened. Colonel Maudlin and his security team arrive and attempt to take charge and contain the clone. Red comforts the clone and assures him he needn't worry about Maudlin. Superboy then does something unexpected... he smirks. His personality becomes quite cold and analytical. Tactile telekinesis in full force he levitates the armed troops in mid air and disassembles their armor to examine their offenses, defenses and physical attributes. Then, as before, he begins to damage them from the inside. Unseen by Superboy and the armed force, Red grabs the clone from behind and knocks him unconscious. As the troops recover, Red mumbles that she'd forgotten how painful an act of force like that could be, lying to Maudlin that Superboy has a genetic 'circuit breaker' if he ever went overboard. Now, in the present, Superboy is being prepped for a mission to capture the Teen Titans. Red is having a war of words with her boss, Zaniel Templar, who is sure Superboy is ready to go to work for them. Rose agrees, upon approaching she reminds Red that just because he wears the shield and shares part of the genetics he isn't a Superboy, he's a product, a killer and property of N.O.W.H.E.R.E. A dropship departs with the team aboard. PEN 51, an alien criminal holding facility has been breached, Superboy and Rose are charged with restoring order during a riot. Zaniel watches the frosty interaction between Rose and Superboy and points out to Caitlin/Red that Rose doesn't molly coddle the clone like Red does. Superboy instructs Rose to stay aboard the dropship while he deals with the situation (though he knows Zaniel is lying). Rose informs him that she isn't their to hog the glory, instead, she is there to keep him in line. As the pair depart Zaniel reveals that PEN 51 and the riot was a falsity. Rose and Superboy investigate the facility only to find everyone dead except for three "inmates". Superboy uses his TTK as a means to scan the facility with his mind and reads the trio heading right for them to attack! Superboy admits to himself that he doesn't really understand the concept of a 'killer' despite Red's tutoring. If the inmates are killers they should be stopped, but Rose is a killer and she should not? Superboy resigns himself to following N.O.W.H.E.R.E's directives until he can gain his freedom. The trio attack and Superboy slams one of the shark men into a wall. Rose attempts to help but is grabbed quickly and Superboy endures a beating. As he faces defeat Superboy begins to lose his analytics and screams internally in Kryptonian. The shark that grabbed Rose is dispatched by some vicious headshots from Rose's handgun. But little victories on both sides are short lived. Superboy is unconscious, beaten to a pulp by a metal door. Instead of silence TTK suddenly spikes, the facility shudders and a black hole effect begins. Zaniel orders Rose back to the dropship ignoring Red's protests. PEN 51 is imploding and if they don't hurry the ship will be going with it. Appearing in "Superboys And Their Toys" Featured Characters *Superboy (Conner Kent) Supporting Characters *Doctor Caitlin "Red" Faichild *Rose Wilson Villains *N.O.W.H.E.R.E. *Zaniel Templar *'Prodicus of The Sector Three' *'Colonel Maudlin' Other Characters *Teen Titans (Mentioned Only) Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20450 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superboy_Vol_6_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/superboy-superboys-and-their-toys/37-294890/ Superboy (Vol 6) 02